thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala (Percy's Fanfics)
Queen Nala '''is the daughter of Ni and Sarafina. Appearence Nala's pelt is tawny, while her muzzle and underbelly are paler in color. Her eyes are greenish-blue. Personality Aided by the tempting adventure offers of her friend Simba, Nala is rambunctious as a cub and never known to turn down a chance at fun. Even the sound of a predator-infested elephant graveyard is enough to perk her senses, with her eager curiosity constantly leading her deeper and deeper into adventure; and trouble. Though brave and curious, young Nala can be understandably foolish, not understanding the troubles of flirting with danger. Her mischievous nature and carefree attitude are dangerous when mixed with her thirst for adventure. As a cub, Nala is known to be sassy, being defensive of her own accomplishments and giving her best friend cheek when prompted. Though Simba sometimes tries to claim her ideas as his own, Nala will not stand for being overlooked and is clever and strong enough to do something about it. Despite this, Nala is an encouraging friend, kind to Simba even when he makes an error. No matter what he says or does, she maintains the friendship, grieving heavily when he supposedly dies. Come adulthood, Nala has become much more mature, practically built on persistence and responsibility. Scar's poor reign has made her realize the importance of accountability, as she has seen firsthand what Simba's lack of interest in the Pride Lands has caused. She often tries to speak sense to Simba, standing as his voice of reason, firm and resolute in her beliefs with a cutting edge to her argument. Nala isn't one to be stamped down with words, as she can hold her own in a verbal battle, parrying each of Simba's defenses with offenses of her own. No amount of yelling and accusations can beat down Nala's stubborn nature. Nala is also known to be a fearless and loyal friend, willing to stand up to the much larger Scar in order to help her friend assume the throne. She is also the first lioness to leap into battle, rendering her courageous and willing to fight both physically and verbally for justice. Her steadfast faithfulness in Simba and her ready assistance mark her a loyal friend who is willing to put aside her own fears in order to do what is right and help a friend. Once Nala becomes a queen, she grows much more reserved and wise, no longer as spunky as she used to be. Unlike Simba, she is very relaxed in her dealings with Kiara, trusting her daughter to take care of herself. Her gentle words and sound advice serve as a softener to Simba's hard edge, helping him realize that Kovu may not be the killer he was raised to be. Nala herself can see past Kovu's rough exterior to the hero who is longing to claw out, and she is not one to judge him for his past. She does, however, support Simba in his decisions, always standing by his side no matter what the consequences. Nala is also supportive of Kion, as unlike Simba at first, Nala knew that her son was ready to take on responsibilities as leader of the Lion Guard. Family '''Father: Ni Mother: Sarafina Brother: Mheetu Mate: Simba Sons: Kopa and Kion Daughter: Kiara Son-in-law: Kovu Daughters-in-law: Vitani and Fuli Grandsons: Percy, Jake, Bob, Lucas, Kion Jr. and Kovu II Granddaughters: Tiffany, Vitani Jr. and Kiara II Father-in-law: Mufasa Mother-in-law: Sarabi Adopted Brother-in-law: Bunga Adopted Uncles-in-law: Timon and Pumbaa Adopted Grandparents-in-law: Enos and Ma Adopted Great-Uncle-in-law: Max Uncle-in-law: Jared Aunts-in-law: Diku, Dwala and Naanda Cousins-in-law: Cornelius and Neville Grandparents-in-law: Ahadi, Uru, Stewie and Francine Great-Grandparents-in-law: Mohatu and Angelina Great-Great-Uncles-in-law: Kusho and Askari Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Michael and Elizabeth Great-Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Henry and Margaret Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts-in-law: Lisa and Haven Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents-in-law: Joseph and Tanya Trivia * Her daughter refers to her as Mommy. * Her sons refer to her as Mom. * Her grandchildren (except for Kovu II) refer to her as Grandma. * She adores her grandchildren. * Nala supports Simba in his decisions, and stands by his side despite the consequences. * She always sees the best in others, and is able to look at the positive side of situations. * Nala is a skilled huntress. * She doesn't know about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * Nala has a great relationship with her children. * She is the only one that can soothe Simba's anger or frustration. * Nala has a close relationship with her mother-in-law. * Nala is close friends with Timon and Pumbaa * Nala and Simba are grateful for Kovu and Kiara's assistance in raising Kion. * Nala has a close relationship with Rafiki and Zazu * She and Simba are close friends with Sokwe. * Nala has a pleasant relationship with Ma. * She has a good relationship with Kovu and Vitani. Category:PercyRobali14 Category:Percy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Queens Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Grandparents